


Hinech Yafa - Or how I started learning Hebrew (around 01/01)

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), שיר השירים | Shir HaShirim | Song of Songs
Genre: F/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I almost know it by heart, flakily; but my heart cannot contain words it doesn't dare to believe fully.
Kudos: 1





	Hinech Yafa - Or how I started learning Hebrew (around 01/01)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/gifts).



https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3QY4qv-DEo

במיטתי כבר שבועות  
ביקשתי את שאהבה נפשי  
ולא מצאתיו

חיפשתי בין כל רחובות עיר  
המלאת שקרים הזאת  
ולא מצאתיו

מצאוני השומרים  
הסובבים בעיר  
אך אהובי,לא מצאתי אותו

אך לא ארפה ממנו  
עד שאביאו אל תך עירי  
אל בית אמי ואל חדרי  
אל מיטתי

הינך יפה רעייתי  
ושיפתותיך חוט שני  
שינייך לבנות  
כאור הלבנה

מי זאת עולה מן המדבר  
מארץ רחוקה  
נישאת על גב ציפור גדולה  
הגיע אל ביתי

La la la la la la…

הינך יפה רעייתי  
אני נטרף בשתי עינייך  
אשר שורפות אותי  
כאש הלהבה

מי זאת עולה מן המדבר  
מארץ רחוקה  
נישאת על ג ציפור גדולה  
הגיע אל ביתי

Hinach Yafa

Bemitati kvar Shavuot  
Bikashti et sheahava nafshi  
Velo metzaativ

Chipasti bein kol rechovot hair  
Hameleat shkarim hazot  
Velo metzaativ

Matzeuni hashomrim  
Hasovevim bair  
ach ahuvi, od lo matzati oto

Ach lo arpe mimeno  
Ad sheavio el toch iri  
El beit imi ve el chadri  
el mitati

Hinech yafa raayati  
vesiftotaich chut shani  
Shinaich levanot  
keor halevana

Mi zot ola min hamidbar  
meeretz rechoka  
Niset al knaf tzipor gdola  
hegia el beiti

La la la la la la…

Hinach yafa raayati  
ani nitraf bishtei enaich  
Asher sorfot oti  
keesh halehava

Mi zot ola min hamidbar  
meeretz rechoka  
Niset al knaf tzipor gdola  
hegia el beiti

In my bed, it's been weeks  
Since I wished for my loved one  
And I could not find him  
I have searched all around the city streets  
This full-of-lies city  
And I could not find him

I was found by the guards  
Who patrol the city  
But my loved one, I have yet to find him

But I will not let him go  
Until I bring him to my city  
To my mother's home and into my room  
Into my bed

You are so beautiful, my wife  
And your lips are like a crimson string  
Your teeth are white  
Like the light of the moon

Who is this girl that's rising from the desert  
From a faraway land  
Carried upon a mighty bird's wing  
Coming to my home

You are so beautiful, my wife  
I am captivated by your eyes  
Which are burning me  
Like roaring flames

Who is this girl that's rising from the desert  
From a faraway land  
Carried upon a mighty bird's wing  
Coming to my home


End file.
